A weakness for mages
by Umaguma
Summary: Hawke finds a drinking buddy. F Hawke/Fenris


**I wrote this after watching my hubby play DA2. I couldn't find the exact dialogue online so I paraphrased. I really like Fenris and think their romance scenes were intense. Unfortunately my hubby choose Anders which really bugged me, and when he got to the point where Anders admitted to lying...oh that really annoyed me. **

**M for adult content. If sex makes you uncomfortable...why are you reading a M rated fic?**

**I do not own Dragon age, all characters are owned by BioWare. I'm simply playing with them outside the confines of scripted gaming.**

**Addendum 2013: Wow, this has been in my computer for...three years? Whenever the game came out. I briefly read it decided to post it. Enjoy:-)**

* * *

Betrayed, she felt utterly betrayed.

How could he? How dare he manipulate her, use their relationship as a means to pursue his own agenda. The worst of it was he outright lied to her! She felt used, angered over her own blindness towards the situation, towards him. Why wasn't he forthright and simply ask for her help? Why did he use their love as a justification for his behavior?

"_I lied"_

_No preamble, no excuse, a simple justification for actions he refused to elaborate on. Her mind was awhirl, all that they have been through, all that she gave him. He used and was using her._

"_No...no I can't do this."_

"_Please, forgive me. I love you! I do. I told you I would hurt you..."_

"_No more!" She didn't want to hear anymore, the same story that made her heart bleed now infuriated her. She could see he wanted to continue, to plead with her to help him. "This ends here Anders, do not ask me anything else regarding this, I wont help." Giving him a hard look she continued "We are done. If you wish to continue to accompany me in my battles then I accept you, beyond that there is nothing else between us." _

_She turned and walked away._

Now she wondered, questioned everything she knew about him. Her loss of trust in him caused her to re-evaluate everything she knew about him. Was his pursuit of her a facade? Was he being manipulated by this creature inside of him? Or was his love for her a calculated move to use her resources for his own means? It felt that way, as if he were waiting for the right moment to take advantage of the opportunities she presented.

She has a weakness for mages, that much she knows. She felt for him and when she saw the effects of her flirty banter on him, how it made him look at her with longing, it gripped at her heart. _That was it,_ she though to herself, _that was when I threw out all other prospects and focused on him._ The plight of the mages, her sister, she wanted to save them all and protect them from harm. _ It was familiar territory, __putting my energy into caring for a mage._

Lost in her own self doubt she lost track of her movements and realized she was well beyond her own estate. She cursed herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. She needed a drink.

Looking around she quickly gained her wits and spotted a possible refuge from her misery. Fenris, the mansion lay just beyond and he was always stocked with liquor. She quickened her pace, yes a drink with a friend sounded more than welcome.

Reaching his door she gave a brisk knock, hoping he was in and hoping even more that he had something strong inside. She closed her eyes and inhaled, taking the moment before he answered to regain her composure. After her argument with Anders she had briefly cried but quickly willed her tears away. She would not shed tears over him ever again. She opened her eyes to the visage of her elven friend looking at her with the most peculiar expression, one she has never seen before. Concern, or at least Fenris's version of concern. The elf certainly was reserved with his emotions. There were moments in the past where he confided in her, expressed his admiration, gratitude and friendship. Before Anders they would volley flirtatious comments to each other, but when she became enamored with Anders that all changed. Now he was a friend, confidant, and companion.

"Hawke...what happened?" Yes that was definitely concern in his deep voice and in his eyes, those damn eyes that seemed to bore into her soul. She had been on the receiving end of those eyes so many times, and each time she could not hold his gaze . Of all the enemies shes faced, people and egos she's confronted, her unwillingness to back down was promised through her hard stare. However, Fenris's gaze overwhelmed her and she always broke contact first. Now was no different.

She attempted to scoff but it came out as an irritated sigh, glancing back to him with a smirk that resembled more of a grimace and she said "Please tell me you have some drink in this place."

Fenris gave a quick quirk of the eyebrow and moved aside to let her in.

She quickly went to sit in a chair situated next to the fireplace, she slumped into it with as much grace as a drunken dwarf and let out a long sigh. She stared at the fire listening to the sounds of Fenris retrieving some cups and a bottle.

"So, what did he do?" Fenris said as he handed her a cup. Pursing her lips Hawke thought about Anders and a spike of anger shot through her body. She gave a short bitter laugh as he poured the drink and she quickly downed the liquid. The taste of rum burned down her throat, she hummed in pleasure and gestured for another shot.

"Not in the mood for talking I see." Fenris said with a smirk as he refilled her cup.

She quickly downed the second shot holding the glass to her mouth as she smiled into the now empty cup. Closing her eyes she relished the warmth of the drink wash through her body, relaxing her tense muscles. Anders, how did he know this was about Anders? Is it that obvious that he can do this to her? Cause her to wander to her friends house begging for a drink? She shook her head, trying to get his image out of her head. She looked at Fenris and decided that he was much more pleasing to look at. Yes, Fenris was quite attractive with his chiseled jawline, silver hair and forest green eyes. Visually he was quite a specimen.

"Why do you assume it's about Anders?" Hawke finally responded as she savored the lightness that spread throughout her head and staying the headache that she didn't realize she had. Ah a drink was exactly what she needed.

"I didn't specifically say it was about Anders," he spat the name out, the elf held an intense dislike for the apostate and never made effort to hide it. "but since you volunteered the information, care to elaborate?"

Hawke sighed and slouched into her chair, she was quite comfortable right now and didn't want to get all wound up once again. "Give me a few more drinks and I'll think about it." She said, if she was going to talk about him she needed to be nice and drunk.

Fenris smirked, looking genuinely amused as he refilled her drink. _He is being quite accommodating,_ Hawke thought _ perhaps he thinks I'm here to sleep with him, _she mused. Then the though sank in her mind, that was a real possibility now that she ended her relationship with Anders, but Fenris doesn't know that yet, then again perhaps her relationship status never really mattered. She was the one who stopped flirting with Fenris when Anders came into the picture, and she always assumed that it was a mutual decision. Perhaps she hid behind her relationship with Anders to avoid Fenris and the possibility of something more then friendship.

She quickly downed her next drink, poured another and was now taking her time, sipping it as her eyes became glassy, her expression wistful. Fenris was a far cry from Verric in terms of drinking companions, Verric was full of stories and tales, boisterous and loud. The complete contrast to her current drinking companion who sat quietly, not pushing her into conversation. Waves of disorientation began swimming through her mind as the alcohol made its way through her system. In a much better mood she stood and walked walked idly around the room, taking note of how Fenris did next to nothing in terms of personal decor.

"This silence is unusual even for you." He said as he walked over to her and refilled her cup.

"Would you like me to fill the room with inane chatter?" Hawke responded quietly, "I'm enjoying the quiet, it's a nice contrast to the day I've had."

"And you decided to come here for your quiet drink?"

She turned to him fully. He stood besides her next to the hearth, one arm resting against the mantle as he leaned over the fire. He was looking at her, the fire danced in his eyes as he studied her, waiting for her response.

"I was heading home but I kept going, I suppose I didn't want to be there. He lives there after all, I haven't asked him to move out yet. Do I even have to? One would think that moving out is conjoint with ending a relationship."

"So, you have ended your relationship." He said with a slight smirk, he was pleased at this prospect.

"He lied to me," she spat out "he used me, used my connections and abilities to get what he wanted. He could have asked, but he made the decision for me, thought it best to outright lie!" She nearly shouted the last work, frustration overcoming her previous calm. "Damn it all." She took several deep breaths to calm herself, the alcohol in her system making it hard for her to calm the tremulous emotion. She looked at Fenris, the pain of betrayal clear in her eyes. "Three years, I've loved him for three years. Damn it! Was it real or was this some charade because he saw use in me? Have I been a fool?"

"I never liked that man, He's dangerous and unstable with that thing residing in him. I thought you a masochist for joining with him, or perhaps over confident in your ability to change him." His lips upturned in a bitter smile "Or not overconfident, you certainly inspire change in people. Perhaps you have been a fool, but that tends to be the case when it comes to matters of the heart."

Taken aback by his statement she suddenly threw her head back in laughter. "By the Maker, your certainly not one for half-truths and comfort, it's refreshing." Walking to the table she poured herself another drink. Feeling quite drunk she was pleased that her emotions were all over the place, feeling levity at being called a fool was not something a sober person would experience. "What bothers me most is that it's not some simple betrayal of the heart, it would be so much easier if he bedded another woman, I'd understand that." Her mouth had become much looser she realized, as she began talking in earnest. "I can understand desiring another woman, maybe more voluptuous or fair haired, I don't know! But this...manipulation...He had us running around for a lie!"

They were silent for a beat, then she heard him move closer to her. "So you've desire another man?" Fenris asked in a husky voice.

By all that is Holy, his voice was an aphrodisiac when used in such manner. She looked at him and let her eyes roam over his physique before resting on his face. He was posturing now, not in that domineering human way, but a with a subtle shift in his demeanor that spoke volumes in his intentions. It was tinged with frustration, and she realized that this moment between them was something he must have wanted for some time. One small signal and he would probably pounce her. The idea excited her, and she felt her body respond to her thoughts. Then a small voice in the back of her head began to question her, nagging her. _Be rational! _It commanded _You're drunk, this would be a mistake._

Damn brain.

Pushing aside her desires she acquiesced to that nagging voice, turning her gaze away from him she focused intently on the fire as she spoke, "No, I have not desired another _man._"

He moved even closer to her, catching her chin in his fingers as he forced eye contact, his breath tickled her face as he spoke "Perhaps I should be more specific, have you desired an elf?"

Those eyes pierced into her, that look that he graced upon her so many times seared through her defenses. There was nothing blocking his path to her, Anders was gone and here she was caught in his web, his proximity wiping all sense of propriety away. Closing the small gap between them they kissed, hard, bruising, kisses that held the promise of further intentions.

He pushed her back, her back slamming into the wall as his hands groped her bottom, angling her towards him as he ground into her. She responded by pulling his hair back to break the kiss, attacking his neck with her mouth. She reached his ear where she bit down hard, causing him to pull away long enough for her to place her leg behind his, twisting her body to take him down to the ground. She quickly straddled him, pulling off his tunic and took a moment to marvel at his sleek, toned body. Her hands roamed over his chest as she leaned over to kiss him again. His muscles tensed as her hands passed over his lyrium veining but made no verbal complaint. He grabbed a hold of her hair at the base of her neck bringing her down to him for another kiss, delving deep into her mouth.

Sitting up he held her to him so she would continue to straddle his body. He griped the bottom of her shirt, bringing it up and off her, quickly followed by her bra. Focusing his attentions on her breasts he nipped and sucked, leaving red marks in his wake. She moaned in pleasure at his rough ministrations, grinding against him she lost herself in the waves of pleasure. The pressure began to overwhelm her she became acutely aware of how many layers remained between them. She pushed him down, grabbing at his pants to further disrobe him. She heard him chuckle and he moved her hands aside to unbuckle his pants, allowing her to do the same with her own trousers. Once completely naked she looked down to see him staring back at her, his expression openly wanton. Their eyes met and lunged for her, flipping her onto her back as they began kissing again, his hands gripping at her with bruising pressure. His touch spread waves of pleasure though her body, his mouth nipped at her as he traveled down her body, pulling her legs apart he bit hard on her inner thigh. She wrenched against him , moaning in ecstasy, feeling nothing but pleasure. He rubbed himself against her core and she felt herself shudder against him, aching her body up, encouraging him on.

He entered her then, and the world began to swirl, grasping against him she wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move. Her vision went white with every thrust, her body surrendering to the passion and she felt herself succumb to the pleasure. Her mind and body were swimming in it, and she grabbed at his shoulder to steady herself as she felt the pressure grow, her body drowning in it as she clung onto the tipping point, wanting the feeling to last as long as possible. Her body gave in to the pressure when she felt him bite her at the junction of her shoulder and neck. Losing herself she writhed under him as her core exploded. Shaking from the climax she screamed his name, grabbing at him as her release reached its peak. Kissing her he flipping onto his back, guiding her with his hands continue. Throwing her head back, she savored the sensations that radiated throughout her body as she rode him, hearing herself his name whenever a wave of pleasure hit her. He sat up to nip at her neck, his hands roaming up to caress her back. Before long she felt him grip her hips hard as his movements became jerky, moaning her name when his release came. A rush of calm rolled over her, sedating her as she slumped against him. His arms came up around her as he laid back down, holding her above him as they let let their bodies fall into the tranquilizing effects of post coitus.

She felt herself fall into unconsciousness when he voice rumbled through his chest "We should go to the bed,"

She looked up at him she smiled, her head still swirled from the sex and alcohol she gave home a muted nod. He sat up, pulling her up with him and lead her to the bedroom closing the door behind them. She laid down, closing her eyes and stretching her body as she relaxed into the mattress. It took her a moment to realize he had not immediately joined her like she expected. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her, his eyes roaming over her naked body in such a way that she felt herself blush from head to toe.

He smiled slightly her blush and said "Being shy?" He sat down next to her, his hands falling on her thighs he began to caress her body. His hands roamed over her, up to her belly, her breasts, her neck to her face and finally thorough her hair. He was above her then, holding himself above her with one arm as his other continued to caress. Down her body, cupping her breasts with a slight pinch of the nipple. He watched her intently as he continued, taking note of the spots that seemed to affect her most. She arched towards him in pleasure, a content smile graced her features. He kissed her again, this time slow and languid as she began to caress his body in turn. He gave restrained sound of discomfort when her hands went over his lyrium veining. She pulled back, put he caught her hand and placed them on his shoulders and kissed her again.

They continued throughout most the night, taking their time in exploring each other, both content to continue as long as their bodies allowed. Sleep came late and when they woke it was nearly midday, well later then their usual wake up time.

Hawke woke to Fenris studying her, a serene expression on his face that she never expected to see grace his features. She languidly moved against him, stretching out against him as she draped her leg over him, placing her arms around his neck and smiled. "Do you have any food?" she asked with a sweet smile.

He laughed and her smile grew, bringing his hand up to brush some of her hair off her face. "I seem to be a service to you; drink, food, sex. Is that all that I'm good for?"

Her smile turned into a full grin, it's seemed forever since they've spoken to each other in a playful or flirtatious tone. She began to respond when a hard knock interrupted them. Fenris groaned in displeasure as Hawke pulled out of his arms. "Life calls." she muttered in annoyance, she really wanted to hole up in here with him for several days and do exactly what they've been doing.

Fenris got up and pulled on his pants. He walked over to the bedroom door and yanked it open just enough for him to see who dared interrupt them. Hawke sat up when she saw him stiffen, wrapping the blanket around her she heard him say in an icy tone "What do you want?"

There was a pause, then she heard Anders angry voice from behind the door "Where is she?"

* * *

Annnnd this is where I ended it. Sorry but I wrote this so long ago and don't plan on updating it. Thanks for reading:-)


End file.
